wings_of_fire_fanon_tribes_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Mysterypine/FortuneWings
=Rules= You may create normal FortuneWings with the average abilities or coloration without special permission, but please follow their general description and don't bend it too much. You must ask to create a FortuneWing character that is abnormal in any way, which includes but is not limited to the following: *Hybrid *High Ranks *Deformed/Handicapped *Uncommon Abilities/Features =Description= FortuneWings tend to stick to the smaller side of the the size chart, due to having to fit into the narrow pathways between the stocks of bamboo that fill their home. Some are only as tall as a female scavenger's shoulder while others are as tall as a SeaWing. They also have slim, snake-like bodies which are very flexible and allow for swift turns and easy movement in water. They have a line of fur starting on the tops of their heads and ending at the tips of their long tails in a lion-like plume. They also have tufts of fur on their elbows. Their fur is made to make water slide right off of it, allowing them to not get weighed down when it rains or they go for a swim. The same goes for their feathered wings. They have two horns, which can be either similar in shape to a SkyWing's or antler-like and similar in appearance to a deer's. Their heads are simlar in shape to a MudWing, but are a lot more rounded and have two to four long whiskers on their upper lips. Their common scale colors are blue, green, purple, red, or orange with darker fur and wings and golden or silver underbellies. Their eyes are usually brown, gold, or amber. They also have four or five long fingers/toes and medium-length curved claws. =Abilities= Hydrokinesis - Ability to control water Increased Strength - FortuneWings are quite strong, able to lift things twice their body weight. Fortune Telling - Similar to NightWings, but instead of random visions, it only happens in dreams. FortuneWings can have this or Good Luck Charm Creation. Good Luck Charm Creation - Dragons with this power can turn jewelry and statues they make into good luck charms for whoever owns them. FortuneWings can have this or Fortune Telling. Fire Breath - Very useful for this tribe, since they enjoy cooking quite a lot. =Naming= FortuneWings can be named in any Asian Language (Chinese, Japanese, Etc) or after different types of bamboo (Fargesia, Guadua, Etc) or words having to do with luck (Bedisa, Dalia, Destiny, Etc). They can also be named after common good luck charms (Horseshoe, Penny, Zippo, Etc). =Combat= FortuneWings use their small size and slim builds to move around quickly and quietly, using stealth to approach their enemies. They also use their hydrokinesis to their advantage in battle and sometimes approach from the water. Training They train their military recruits by teaching them the best way to step quietly in various enviroments, control their hydrokinesis, and go with the currents to help them swim. They will also teach them to make sounds that make it appear as if they are coming from the opposite direction of where they are actually coming from. Military Branches The Air Branch - This is the Branch that sticks to the sky. They usually scout out areas for the other branches to attack, but will sometimes drop projectiles on their enemies. The Charm Branch - These dragons travel with the military and have the skill of making luck-granting charms. They make necklaces and other wearable charms that they believe will help the military win battles. The Stealth Branch - This Branch is made up of the dragons who are the best at moving stealthily through most, if not all, or Portia's terrain. They attack from the land. The Strategy Branch - This is a group of Fortune Telling FortuneWings who travel with the military because they are the best at coming up with Military Strategy. The Water Branch - These are the dragons whose main attacks involve the water in some way, whether that way is swimming or hydrokinesis. =History= Will be added once planned. =Architecture= They live in wooden homes with thatched roofs. Other than their homes, they have very few pemanent structures, with most of their shops and food vendors being in the form of carts. They have two important structures, their castle and their council building, which are both pagodas. =Territory= FortuneWings live on the lower part of the 'snout' of Portia, below the FrostWings and bordering the SerpentWings. They live primarily in a bamboo forest with five clearings, each holding a settlement. There are many walkways through the forest, marked by wooden pathways with railings running alongside them to help stop bamboo and grass from overtaking the walkways. Instead of bridges over the rivers, there are sets of stepping stones or, occasionally, a fallen log. Landmarks Cherry Blossom Falls The Cherry Blossom Falls are a saced place for the FortuneWing tribe. The Falls flow out of a tall mountain that seems to reach into the clouds. In FortuneWing religion, it is believed that the Gods and Goddesses live at the very peak of The Falls, making the are a place where many religious ceremonies are held. This is also where Day of The Gods is celebrated. Settlements Pagoda Village This is the capital village of the FortuneWing Kingdom, located directly in the center of their territory and built to surround their palace, which is a huge pagoda. This village is home to the FortuneWings' largest marketplace and to most of the Aristocracy of the tribe. When dragons from other tribes visit, this is where they will most commonly end up. =Education= FortuneWings focus highly on recreational classes, such as cooking and the arts, but they also take their history and mythology quite seriously and make sure all dragonets are taught at least the basics. =Notable Historical Members= Will be added once planned. =Culture= Their culture is a mix of a variety of Asian cultures. This shows in a lot of things, from the accents, decor, and food of their various settlements and in the names of some of their dragons. =Religion= FortuneWings believe in both Gods and Demigods, with many of their Demigods taking on their own aspects based on what their parents are in charge of. The Gods are said to live on the peak of the mountain that the Cherry Blossom Falls run out of while the Demigods can either live there or among regular dragons. Ai, Goddess of Dragonets, Love, and Motherhood Godly Appearance: She is a beautiful dragoness with bright white scales and a golden underbelly, wings, and fur. Her eyes are a dazzling blue and her claws and horns seem to be made of silver. Appearance on Portia: She usually appears as a Eurasian Collared Dove whose feathers lean more towards white than gray. The darker feathers that would appear on a normal dove are replaced by golden ones and her beak and talons are silver. Symbols Associated With Ai: Doves, Hearts, and Roses Demigods of Ai: Yūjin - Demigod of Friendship Kazoku - Demigod of Family Other: N/A Furōra, Goddess of Agriculture, Flora, and The Harvest Godly Appearance: She is similar in appearance to a LeafWing in all ways except that instead of webbing on her back, she has a line of fur. She also has the whiskers of a FortuneWing. Her scales are chocolate brown and her fur and whiskers are gingerbread brown. Her wing membranes are shamrock green with her underbelly colored to match. Her eyes are emerald green and her horns and claws are pistachio green. Her other markings are all parakeet green. Appearance on Portia: She usually appears as a Sika Deer when she visits Portia. Her deer form usually has a bright flower crown on top of its head, though the colors of the flowers vary from visit to visit. Symbols Associated With Ai: Deer and Plants (especially flowers) Demigods of Furōra: N/A Other: Sister of Yasei Han'ei, God of Fortune, Prosperity, and Wealth Godly Appearance: He appears as a tall, wizened FortuneWing with golden scales and a silver underbelly, wings, and fur. His eyes are dark orange and his claws/horns are bronze. Appearance on Portia: He appears as an Impressed Tortoise whose shell seems to be made out of pure gold. Symbols Associated With Han'ei: Coins, Gemstones, Tortoises, and Wishing Wells Demigods of Han'ei: Okane - Demigod of Precious Metals (Bronze, Gold, Silver, etc) Hōseki - Demigod of Gemstones and Jewels Other: Brother of Heiwa and and Unmei Heiwa, Goddess of Health, Joy, and Peace Godly Appearance: Appearance on Portia: Symbols Associated With Heiwa: Demigods of Heiwa: Other: Unmei, Goddess of Destiny and Luck Godly Appearance: Appearance on Portia: Symbols Associated With Unmei: Demigods of Unmei: Other: Sensō, God of Anger, Death, and Warfare Godly Appearance: Appearance on Portia: Symbols Associated With Sensō: Demigods of Sensō: Other: Soshi, Goddess of The Elements (Earth, Wind, Fire, Water) Godly Appearance: Appearance on Portia: Symbols Associated With Soshi: Demigods of Soshi: Other: Yang, God of The Afterlife, Creativity, Heat, and Light Godly Appearance: Appearance on Portia: Symbols Associated With Yang: Demigods of Yang: Other: Yasei, Goddess of Fauna and The Wilderness Godly Appearance: Appearance on Portia: Symbols Associated With Yasei: Demigods of Yasei: Other: Yin, Goddess of Cold, Darkness, Earth, and Strength Godly Appearance: Appearance on Portia: Symbols Associated With Yin: Demigods of Yin: Other: =Diet= The diet of the FortuneWings is highly based around foods eaten in the different countries of Asia. This tribe enjoys cooking and therefore most of their meals have been prepared in some way. Here are a few of the things that make up their diet: Food definitions from Google Dictionary, Wikipedia, and Live-Less-Ordinary.com Prepared Dishes Amok Fresh fish steamed in banana leaves and fused with thick coconut cream and fiery khmer curry paste. Anmitsu A dessert made with agar jelly, sweet azuki bean paste, mochi, various types of fruit, ice cream, and boiled peas and served with kuromitu, a black sugar syrup. Boiled Squid With Miso Vinaigrette A dish made with squid, sesame seeds, white miso, toasted sesame oil, rice, vinegar, canola oil, honey, and sea salt. Buko Pie A baked young-coconut custard pie. Candied Haws Chinese Hawthorns dipped in sugar syrup and left to harden. Castella Cake A cake made with bread, flour, eggs, sugar, and honey. Chilli Crab Stir-fried crab with a tomato based, spicy yet sweet chilli sauce. Curry A dish of meat, vegetables, and other such things made with and Indian style sauce and served with rice. Curry Mee A spicy, coconut-based curry served over egg noodles with fried tofu and crunch beansprouts. Dango A dessert made with sweet rice flour, sugar, hot water, and matcha powder. Gyoza Steamed dumplings with any of the following fillings: Beef and onions Chicken, onions, and celery Pork, onions, and celery Shrimp and onions Halo-Halo A cold dessert made of crushed ice, evaporated milk, and ingredients such as sweetened beans, coconut juilenes, sago, gulaman, pinipig rice, boiled root crops, sliced fruit, flan, and a scoop of ice cream. Inari Sushi Rice balls made with sushi rice and wrapped in tofu. Kimchi Spicy, fermented vegetables. Laab Moo Salad Fiery minced pork salad which is stir-fried with shallots, coriander, mint leaves, and chilli spices. Miso Soup Soup made with fish broth, miso, mirin, spring onions, asparagus, tofu, and seaweed. Mochi A Japanese rice cake made of mochigome. Momos Meat or vegetable dumplings served with hot chilli sauce, dark soy, and soup. Onigiri Rice balls made with sticky rice and seaweed. Ramen A soup made of wheat noodles and meat-based or fish-based broth. Often made with soy sauce or miso and topped with sliced pork, dried seaweed, menma, or green onions. Ramune A fizzy drink that comes in all of the following flavors: Banana, Blueberry, Bubble Gum, Cherry, Chili, Chocolate, Coconut, Cola, Cream Stew, Curry, Ginseng, Grape, Green Apple, Green Tea, Kimchi, Kiwi, Lemon~Lime, Lemonade, Lychee, Mango, Melon, Octopus, Orange, Peach, Pineapple, Plum, Pomelo, Raspberry, Root Beer, Strawberry, Takoyaki Sauce, Teriyaki, Vanilla, Wasabi, and Watermelon Roti Prata A pan-fried flatbread. Sakurayu Tea made from pickled cherry blossoms boiled in hot water. Satay Barbequed meat that has been marinated and grilled over flaming charcoal. It is served with hot peanut sauce. Sushi A dish consisting of small balls or rolls of vinegar-flavored cold cooked rice served with a garnish of raw fish, vegetables, or egg. Takoyaki Octopus dough balls filled with tempura, spring onions, and pickled ginger. Yaki Onigari Regular Onigari, but grilled. Raw Dishes Bananas, coconuts, dragonfruit, durians, guavas, jackfruits, longans, lotusflowers, mangoes, mangosteens, orange-limes, papayas, pineapples, pomelos, rambutans, sapodillas, and watermelons =Traditions= Festival of Days The Festival of Days is basically a New Year's Ceremony. It is how the FortuneWings celebrate another year of peace and prosperity and will only be celebrated on years where things have gone well for the tribe, meaning if something extremely terrible happens during the year like a war or the death of the emperor/empress, the festival will not go on. When it happens, it is December 30th - January 2nd. =Holidays= Ai Day Ai Day is a celebration of family, friends, romance, and just anything that has to do with love. Many dragons will give gifts to those they love on this day and will often offer a prayer of thanks to the goddess Ai. This holiday is on February 14th. Alliance Day This is a day which celebrates all of the tribes allied with the FortuneWings. The Goddess of Peace, Heiwa, is said to have started this day, therefore many FortuneWings offer prayers to her before the day's festivities begin. This holiday is on March 1st. Nature Week This is a week in which the FortuneWings celebrate the natural elements of their territory. They take time to admire the plants and animals which share their part of Portia with them as well as to offer prayers to Furōra and Yasei. This takes place the week of Earth Day. Celebration of The Sun This is a holiday that takes place on the Summer Solstice, celebrating the God of Light and Heat, Yang. Celebrations for this day will often last the whole week. Harvest Month Explanation to Come, Celebrates Furōra (Goddess of The Harvest) as Well as The Harvest itself, Ends With Lunar Nights Lunar Nights Explanation to Come, Basically a Week-Long Halloween, Often Celebrates Sensō and Yin (God of Death and Goddess of Darkness, Respectively) Festival of Fortune Explanation to Come, Celebrates Good Fortune, Han'ei (God of Fortune, Prosperity, and Wealth), and Unmei (Goddess of Destiny and Luck) Day of The Gods Explanation to Come, Similar to Christmas, Celebrates All of The Gods =Intertribal Affairs= FrostWings Undecided GemWings The FortuneWings and the GemWings have a thriving trade relationship established by Queen Jade of the GemWings. In return for FortuneWing delicacies and bamboo, the GemWings give FortuneWings jade that is then used by the Charm Makers to make Good Luck Charms in the forms of jewelry and statues. LaughWings The LaughWings and The FortuneWings have an alliance. SerpentWings Undecided SilverWings Undecided StormWings Undecided =Hobbies= FortuneWings most common hobbies involve creating different forms of art (most commonly mosaics and sculptures), jewelry making, landscaping, and cooking. =Heirarchy= Emperor or Empress The Emperor or Empress is ruler of the tribe. They can be either male or female, which is why the rule is titled as Emperor or Empress. They have a lot of power, but have to have permission from the council to make big decisions, like Declarations of War. Succession The Emperor or Empress is succeeded by the Head of The Council. The Council The Council is the set of advisors that approve or veto the decisions of the Emperor or Empress. They do not hold as much power as the Emperor or Empress, since they cannot make decisions without the Emperor or Empress's permission, but they do have enough power to deny some of the Emperor or Empress's comands, such as if the Emperor or Empress wishes to go to war and The Council finds it sinceless. Then The Council may deny that request. Members of the council are as follows: Head of The Council - This is the successor of the Emperor or Empress. Can sometimes be very young and are put in this position to see if they can handle the power they would recieve as ruler of the tribe. Head of Charms - This dragon must be a FortuneWing that possesses the Charm-Making Ability. They are tasked with making good luck charms for the royals and are often the best Charm-Makers in the kingdom. Head of Chefs - This is the top chef in the kingdom. They live in the palace with the royal family and cook meals for everyone in the palace. Head of Communications - This dragon is in charge of trade, alliances, and everything else involving the other tribes of Portia. Head of Defense and War - This is the Emperor or Empress's top general. They are the dragon in charge of all things having to do with battle and they work closely with the Strategy Wing of the Military. Head of Dragonet Care - This dragon is mostly in charge of guarding the royal hatchery, but also helps come up with new ideas on how to teach and care for all the dragonets of the kingdom. Head of Fortune Tellers - This dragon has to be a Fortune Teller and is most often the best one in the kingdom. Head of Justice - This is the head judge in the kingdom, taking care of the most important trials. Head of Medicine - This dragon is the best healer in the kingdom. It is their job to be up-to-date on all forms of medicine and to try to discover new ones whenever possible. Head of Publishing - This is the dragon in charge of publishing scrolls and other reading material for the dragons of the FortuneWing Kingdom. Head of Spies - This dragon is in charge of gathering information on enemies during times of battle. Head of Supplies - The dragon in this position makes sure all of the dragons have proper supplies, especially after natural disasters. This includes food, fresh water, and other things of the sort. Aristocracy These dragons most commonly live in or near the castle. They are commonly the richest dragons in the kingdom, the tribe's generals, or those who are related to the Emperor or Empress. Soldiers These are the dragons who fight for the tribe when a war or battle is declared. Artisans These are the dragons who make art for the kingdom and its visitors. They are most commonly dragons with the Charm Making Ability, but some just take this job for the fun of it. Street Vendors These are dragons who sell a variety of things throughout the towns of the FortuneWing Kingdom. These dragons can be selling anything from food to toys to exotic pets and everything in between. Many of these dragons travel from town to town to sell their products, though some will stick to one place. Teachers These are the dragons in charge of teaching and training the students of the tribe to get them ready for their future careers and to help them harness their powers. Citizens These are the regular dragons of the tribe with no particular job. Students These are the dragonets of 4-7 years old who are currently in school. Dragonets These are the youngest members of the tribe and their ages range from unhatched to 4 years old. =Gallery= =Dragon Census= Emperor or Empress: Bedisa, Female, Mysterypine Council: Head of The Council - Head of Charms - Head of Chefs - Head of Communications - Head of Defense and War - Head of Dragonet Care - Head of Fortune Tellers - Head of Justice - Head of Medicine - Head of Publishing - Head of Spies - Head of Supplies - Aristocracy: Soldiers: Artisans: Street Vendors: Teachers: Citizens: Students: Dragonets: =Character Form= Name: Role: Military Branch (If Soldier): Home Settlement: Tribe (If Hybrid): Gender: Description: Personality: Fortune Teller or Charm Maker? Other: Category:Blog posts Category:Discontinued Tribes Category:FortuneWings